maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechanic/Skills
Resistance Skills |-30001000 | |Crystal Throw |Active |You attack a ranged enemy by throwing a Rue collected from a mine. |-30001001 | |Infiltrate |Active |Allows you to hide and move quickly for a short time. Cooldown: 1 min |-30000002 | |Potion Mastery |Passive |You learn how to use potions more efficiently in order to resolve supply shortage issues. |-30001068 | |Mechanic Dash |Active |Double tap in any direction to dash. Can be used repeatedly in mid-air. Right Arrow Right Arrow, or enter the skill button |-30000076 | |Spirit of Freedom (Pirate) |Passive |The power of the spirit of Resistance; the power of freedom! |-30000227 | |Hidden Peace |Passive |Activate your Mech's nanoweave fiber to disguise it and enhance its abilities. |-30001281 | |Secret Assembly |Active |Moves you to the secret assembly area for the Resistance's summons. |} Mechanic Basic |-35001002 | |Humanoid Mech |Active |Allows you to summon and mount a Humanoid Mech, which greatly increases your Speed, ATT, DEF, and the range of your downward jumps. When attacked, you cannot be knocked back. Hit the skill key to mount/unmount. Level 10 required to learn Homing Beacon and Perfect Armor. |-35001004 | |Gatling Gun |Active |Focuses your enhanced Gatling Gun on multiple enemies. Required Skill: Humanoid Mech Lv. 1 Level 1 required to learn Heavy Gatling Gun. |-35001003 | |ME-07 Drillhands |Active |Uses drill arms to push and attack enemies. Required Skill: Humanoid Mech Lv. 1 |-35001006 | |Rocket Booster |Active |Uses rocket power to jump. When you land, you deal damage to enemies in range. Consumes MP when you launch and when you land. |} Mechanic Techniques |-35101001 | |Heavy Gatling Gun |Active |Focuses your enhanced Gatling Gun on multiple enemies. Required Skill: Standard Gatling Gun Lv. 1 |-35101002 | |Homing Beacon |Active |Launches a Homing Beacon to attack multiple enemies. The beacon is programmed to chase the targeted enemy. Homing Beacons do not take damage even when attacking enemies with attack reflection. Required Skill: Humanoid Mech Level 10 Homing Beacon can be used while using another skill. Level 10 required to learn Advanced Homing Beacon. Right-click to toggle the Homing Beacon smoke effect on/off. |-35100000 | |Mechanic Mastery |Passive |Permanently increases your Attack Power, Weapon Mastery, Critical Rate, and Critical Damage. |-35101006 | |Mechanic Rage |Active |Increases attack speed for a short time. Required Skill: Mechanic Mastery Lv. 5 |-35101005 | |Open Portal: GX-9 |Active |Places Portal . Up to two portals can be opened at once, and party members can freely move between them. Will not work if the two portals are too far apart, and the gates must be recharged after each use. |-35101007 | |Perfect Armor |Active |Your Mech has been upgraded with two new abilities. They can be toggled on/off by using the skill key. Required Skill: Humanoid Mech Lv. 10 |-35101012 | |Robo Launcher RM7 |Active |Places a fixed artillery piece, the RM7. RM7 hits the enemy by firing multiple blasts straight forward. RM7 self-destructs when it runs out of power. does not take damage even when attacking enemies with attack reflection. |-35100011 | |Physical Training |Passive |Permanently increases STR and DEX through sheer physical training. |} Path of the Mechanic |-35111003 | |Tank Mech |Active |Summons and mounts the Tank Mech. Can multi-target with a Homing Beacon on Tank Mech, but final damage is decreased when multi-targeting. Can get on/off the mount by pressing the skill key. Press the skill key while mounted on Humanoid Mech to convert to Tank Mech. Required Skill: Humanoid Mech Level 10 |-35111006 | |Heavy Salvo |Active |Fires off all Humanoid Mech ammo at once to scatter your attacks across multiple enemies. You can use this skill key in Tank mode to use its built-in weapons. Required Skill: Humanoid Mech Lv.1 |-35111007 | |AP Salvo |Active |Fires armor-piercing shells from Tank Mech to land concentrated attacks on a small number of enemies. You can use this skill key in Humanoid mode to use its built-in weapons. Required Skill: Tank Mech Lv.1 |-35111008 | |Support Unit: H-EX |Active |Summons H-EX, a stationary, multi-functional support robot. H-EX uses a special shockwave to reduce your enemy's DEF and recover allied HP. Also increases all Elemental and Abnormal Status Resistances. Level 10 required to learn Enhanced Support Unit. |-35111015 | |Punch Launcher |Active |Launches fists to knock back multiple enemies. |-35111002 | |Rock 'n Shock |Active |Places up to 3 coils to continuously attack and possibly stun enemies. They self-destruct when they run out of power. Coils do not take damage even when attacking enemies with attack reflection. |-35110017 | |Advanced Homing Beacon |Passive |Enhances Homing Beacon to increase damage. Required Skill: Homing Beacon Level 10 |-35110018 | |Mechanized Defense System |Passive |Enhances the Mech with unique Resistance skills, increasing survivability. |-35110019 | |Battle Program |Passive |Increases Humanoid Mech Speed and battle efficiency of Rocket Booster and Mechanic Dash. Required Skill: Humanoid Mech Level 1 |-35111013 | |Roll of the Dice |Active |Test your luck! Roll a die to get a random buff. Roll a 1 and you get nothing. Level 20 required to learn Double Down. |-35110016 | |Overclock |Passive |Significantly overclocks your Mech's servo-timing to provide a massive boost to Attack power. |} Mechanic Completion |-35121015 | |Heavy Salvo Plus |Active |Fires off all Humanoid Mech ammo at once to scatter your attacks across multiple enemies. You can use this skill key in Tank mode to use its built-in weapons. Required Skill: Humanoid Mech Lv.1 |-35121016 | |AP Salvo Plus |Active |Fires explosive armor-piercing shells from the Tank Mech to land concentrated attacks on a small number of enemies and trigger a second explosion. You can use this skill key in Humanoid mode to use built-in weapons. Required Skill: Tank Mech Lv.1 |-35120000 | |Extreme Mech |Passive |Hop on your Humanoid Mech to increase Attack Power and Defense Increase. Also increases Weapon Mastery. Required Skill: Humanoid Mech Lv. 10 |-35121003 | |Giant Robot SG-88 |Active |Summons giant robot SG-88 to attack all nearby enemies. An activation gauge pops up when this robot is summoned, and damage can be charged and amplified (up to two times the base amount) by hitting the regular attack key. Permanently decreases damage taken. |-35120002 | |Enhanced Support Unit |Passive |Upgrades Support Unit. Required Skill: Support Unit: H-EX Lv. 10 |-35121009 | |Bots 'n Tots |Active |Places a robot factory that summons toy robots. Summoned robots detect nearby enemies and self-destruct on them. The factory itself also self-destructs after a certain period of time. The factory does not take damage even when attacking enemies with attack reflection. |-35120001 | |Robot Mastery |Passive |Increases damage relative to the number of summoned robots, and increases the Attack Power, self-destruction damage, and summon duration of all summoned robots. and must have all of their units summoned to be counted as a single unit, and toy robots are not affected. Also increases the damage of . |-35121007 |-35121008 |-35120017 | |Homing Beacon Research |Passive |Research Homing Beacon technology further to increase the number of missiles launched. Also improves the launch speed of Homing Beacon. Required Skill: Advanced Homing Beacon Lv. 10 |-35121014 | |Double Down |Passive |Try your luck! Roll two dice, and if both have the same number, you'll receive a very powerful buff: Required Skill: Luck of the Die Lv. 20 |-35120018 | |Mech Alloy Research |Passive |Permanently increases your Avoidability when hit while on the Mech. Decreases damage taken when you fail to dodge. Required Skill: Mech Defense System Lv. 10 |} Hyper Skills |-35120043 | |Rock 'n Shock - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Rock 'n Shock damage. |-35120044 | |Rock 'n Shock - Persist |Passive |Increases Rock 'n Shock duration. |-35120045 | |Rock 'n Shock - Cooldown Cutter |Passive |Reduces cooldown of Rock 'n Shock. |-35120046 | |Support Unit: H-EX - Reinforce |Passive |Increases explosion damage from Support Unit:H-EX. Required Skill: Enhanced Support Unit Lv. 10 |-35120047 | |Support Unit: H-EX - Party Reinforce |Passive |Increases party member damage from Support Unit: H-EX. Required Skill: Enhanced Support Unit Lv. 10 |-35120048 | |Support Unit: H-EX - Persist |Passive |Boosts Support Unit duration. Required Skill: Enhanced Support Unit Lv. 10 |-35120049 | |Salvo - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of Splash Damage and AP Salvo. |-35120050 | |Heavy Salvo Plus - Spread |Passive |Increase the number of monsters that Heavy Salvo hits. |-35120051 | |AP Salvo Plus - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases the number of attacks on AP Salvo Plus. |-35121052 | |Distortion Bomb |Active |Detonates a special Resistance bomb to create a distortion field. The field does not take damage even when attacking enemies with attack reflection. |-35121053 | |For Liberty |Active |Materializes the will of the Resistance to increase attack power. |-35121055 | |Full Spread |Active |Diverts power to the Homing Beacon rotation systems, but decreases Damage. |} V Skills |-400004348 | |ME-07 Drillhands Boost |Passive |Boosts ME-07 Drillhands. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004349 | |Gatling Gun Boost |Passive |Boosts Gatling Gun. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004350 | |Rocket Booster Boost |Passive |Boosts Rocket Booster. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004351 | |Heavy Gatling Gun Boost |Passive |Boosts Heavy Gatling Gun. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004352 | |Homing Beacon Boost |Passive |Boosts Homing Beacon and Advanced Homing Beacon. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004353 | |Robo Launcher RM7 Boost |Passive |Boosts Robo Launcher RM7. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004354 | |Punch Launcher Boost |Passive |Boosts Punch Launcher. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004355 | |Rock 'n Shock Boost |Passive |Boosts Rock 'n Shock. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004356 | |Heavy and AP Salvo Boost |Passive |Boosts Heavy and AP Salvo. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004357 | |Support Unit: H-EX Boost |Passive |Boosts Support Unit: H-EX. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004358 | |Giant Robot SG-88 Boost |Passive |Boosts Giant Robot SG-88. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004359 | |Bots 'n Tots Boost |Passive |Boosts Bots 'n Tots. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004360 | |Heavy and AP Salvo Plus Boost |Passive |Boosts Heavy and AP Salvo Plus. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004361 | |Distortion Bomb Boost |Passive |Boosts Distortion Bomb. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400051009 | |Doomsday Device |Active |Summons an diabolical death machine to annihilate your opponents. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400051017 | |Mobile Missile Battery |Active |Launches a missile battery that fires a barrage of micro-missiles. |-400051041 | |Full Metal Barrage |Active |Use all available Mech weapons to fire every single one of your bullets at once. Invincible while casting, but cannot move or change direction. Can use Homing Beacon while casting, can use multi-target, and there is no Final Damage reduction. Homing Beacons require reload time and temporarily cannot be used after using the skill. Required Skill: Heavy Gatling Gun Lv. 10 or higher, Heavy Salvo Plus Lv. 30 or higher, Giant Robot SG-88 Lv. 30 or higher, Homing Beacon Research Lv. 5 or higher |} Category:Mechanic Skills